Mayhem Mansion
by AllyoftheDarkness
Summary: All they had to do, was ring the bell three times at 12:01 and get the hell out of there. But even the best planned things, we're never meant to go as planned.


_~Mayhem Mansion~_

**Urban legend recounts the chilling story of Mayhem Mansion. Whose strange family of occupants threw wild lavish parties for their equally strange friends. At one such party, in a final toast, the hosts poisoned all their guests; eternally trapping their spirits in the mansion. On Halloween night, the legend turns to a curse when the spirits of the party goers rise in search of mortal souls to possess so that their party might continue…**

**Author Note: **

**Dear Reader, **

**This story is not completely original. I must give credit to my muse, Kuurio, who emailed this summary to me some hallows eves ago. I have failed in my mission to write a chilling, Halloween-haunt present fiction to her on her favorite holiday. So now, I will rise from thy ashes and - in the middle of spring- write a horror fiction just for her.**

Warning: NOT for the faint of heart, turn back now, _**while you still have the chance**_.

Chapter 1: Chilling … isn't it?

You've only ever laid awake at night in your restlessness to think about it…It only ever crosses your mind as you shuffle quickly by and avoid eye contact…It hovers, its shadow stretching, chilling you to the bone, shielding you from the sunlight that shines just past its confines of land.

_**Mayhem Mansion**_

It was said once, that a rich baron family lived in this beautiful -now rotting—Victorian aged home.

They we're known throughout to throw gaudy and flashy parties for every celebratory event that crossed their calendar.

The names of its occupants are unknown; and though time has passed, its story lives on for every Halloween goers' nightmares.

Year after year, as this horror story goes, teenagers who want a scare of a lifetime bring their friends to go out on a moonlit hallows eve.

Their destination is not unknown.

Mayhem mansion is always a place of interest for those who are not feint hearted.

It's said that if you ring its doorbell three times at 12:01 something miraculous will happen.

Though that "miraculous something" is unknown, because those who experience it; if they live to tell the tale, can no longer comprehend humane life and eventually… _**go insane and disappear**_.

In order for you to know my story, I must first explain Mayhem Mansions.

_**[Cue Flashback]**_

_Setting: middle of Britain_

_Year: 1809_

_Date: The 31st of the 8__th__ month_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my pleasure to announce to you that I have been invited to the Uchiha's royal ball. A "once in a lifetime opportunity" my wife, Kushina, announces to me prominently as she begins with her wig._

_I in hand of this opportunity accept with complete honor and pride, it is here that I believe my social standing will increase exponentially._

_Sincerely,_

_Namikaze, Minato_

_The crisp October air bit at colored skin as Minato and his wife stepped from their quaint home and set off on foot towards Uchiha mansion._

_As they arrived, they we're greeted and each handed a different mask. A pearl colored half-face mask for the man, and a light blue crystal lined one for the woman._

_They we're asked that as soon as the leader of the party were to toast, that they adjust and place their masks over their faces._

_As the couple entered the large estate, their eyes roamed over the fine polishing of the grand double winding stair case in front of them, a single case led to a platform, which broke away into the two separate staircases, an intricate ornate rug clung to the maroon colored steps._

_The off-white pearl tiled entrance had a just as intricate pathway to the main dining hall. In which many higher ups danced and conversed with one another._

_A diamond encrusted crystal fed chandelier hung proudly, stretching across the domed roof of the house. Hanging throughout the household we're old knickknacks and pictures, presuming generations of all the Uchiha family._

_Gold and silver platters lay on separated round tables. Containing an array of only the best imported food that money and power could buy_

_Oh yes, the Uchiha's we're rather rich. Actually, they we're so rich they could spend hundreds of pounds every day and still have money to die with to eventually pass on to the rest of their families._

"_Ladies and Gentleman…"_

_All strewn eyes we're drawn to the appropriately dressed man standing at the top of the first staircase between the two separated cases._

"_I thank you all for coming to this night's celebration of this holiday now known as: Hallows Eve."_

_Appraisal rang through the tiled and shined walls as everybody applauded._

_Fugaku Uchiha was a strong man who had come into great wealth of power from a family member who had taken the thrown in Northern Britain; he had a wife and one son._

_His son, Itachi, was said to soon become his heir and carry on the family name._

_Though, as you know, this was a vain attempt for they would not all survive this full moon crisp October night._

"_Please, everyone, have a seat…" His deep monotone voice boomed uninterrupted through the great halls and everyone obediently walked to the table which sat off to the left, under a just as magnificent chandelier and candles, that seems to be hovering through the air, each chair had its own golden jewel lined goblet filled with a blood red wine._

_Fugaku walked to the beginning of his table smiling at all the people._

"_Let's toast." He said, and Minato and Kushina, along with many other people adjusted their masks to their face, realizing there was a small slit in which the wine would be able to travel past._

_Masks adorned everybody, covering their true Identity, nobody knew who anyone was, but all smiled raising their golden goblets._

"_To my wonderful guests, its occupants" He boomed, "And to the night of Halloween!"_

"_To Halloween" Everyone cheered and tipped their drinks towards their lips, drinking in the red alcohol._

_Everyone felt warmed. Their body taking in the red liquid as it easily spread through their bloodstreams._

_**The first to fall was Fugaku…**_

_The next we're the women, their drinks falling from their hands and spilling to the floor, staining the one and only carpet with red._

_The rest of the men soon fell, but only one person remained standing, and his smirk showed victory and strong will as his eyes burned red from the candle light._

"_W-why…" Fugaku managed to sputter, looking up at the shadow that towered. _

_The shadow but poured the red liquid onto the man, who slid his eyes closed diligently._

"_For power my dear father."_

_Itachi raised his dark eyes to the ceiling and his booming laughter filled the void of space as it rang out._

_**[End Flashback]**_

Setting: High School, English Class

Date: Present Time

Everyone sat still in their seats, as their English teacher, Iruka closed his eyes and lowered his chin from where he stood, pretending to laugh just as Itachi had in that time and looking at the faces of his students.

_SNOOOOORE_

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto sprang up from his seat and it flew backwards, knocking him from it as he stumbled to the ground.

His voice was heard from below his desk.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei…"

The teacher sighed and pinched the bridge of his scared nose, trying to calm down as Naruto clambered back into his seat; spread out giggles sounded throughout the room.

As it quieted down, Iruka then wrote onto the board quickly, "What makes a story scary"

"Class, here's a question for you…"

He looked pointedly at the board. "What makes a story scary?"

Sakura Haruno, a girl with bubblegum pink hair that hung just below her shoulder, shot up her hand, her green eyes lighting up in acknowledgement.

"Sakura," Iruka said, seeing her hand shoot up.

She smiled knowingly and immediately announced. "A scary story has to consist of the author's own fears! The reader needs to have an authentic feeling of fear. It's like telling somebody a biased story to convince someone into believing it's truly terrifying, even if the story isn't even scary at all."

She smiled as Iruka nodded during her speech.

"Exactly, thank you Sakura…I think you will do very well with this project then."

"Class, your homework assignment this month is make a terrifying short-story about Halloween. In light of the holiday, you can write about anything you want, a memorable yet terrifying experience, or maybe even -."

He was cut off by Naruto who shouted out. "Mayhem Mansion, would that work Iruka-sensei?"

Everyone looked at Naruto, slightly stunned.

"Not much is known about Mayhem Mansion, Naruto, and I advise against writing about it…you have to study up on the plot of your story and I would be heartbroken if you came back alive and went insane."

There was a small uneven laughter that Naruto let through his lips as he ran a hand through his golden hair. "y-yea guess not huh Iruka?"

His teacher nodded and smiled at him, "Anyway class, I want you all to write a terrifyingly spooky story, it can be fiction or non-fiction."

The bell rang, but Iruka continued to talk as the class filed out of the room.

"We will be reading all the stories on Halloween when it's due! Goodbye, have a good day!"

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked out and then waited for Sakura to come out also.

"Hey Sakura, will you do your spooky story with me? I have this amazing idea, and I need somebody pretty and smart like you to do it."

She looked at him crossly, pursing her lips. "What will it be about Naruto?"

He smiled brightly at her, shining all his teeth in recognition to his devious plan.

"You'll see Sakura!"

He ran away off to his last class of the day, leaving Sakura standing there, holding her pink binder in her crossed arms.

"Something tells me, I'm either going to end up dead, or failing this class because of that boy's idea…"

She sighed softly and then turned; unaware of how true her theory really was after all.

xXxAllyOfTheDarknessxXx

Author note: Thanks for reading that, Chapter two will be due in a few days time, but I have to study avidly for my final tests next week! Then, during summer, I will be uninterrupted during my writing sessions. Wish me luck!

-sincerely Ally.

Read and Review

Your opinion matters most! Tell me what you think!


End file.
